


Lucidity

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence speaks volumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://millionstar.livejournal.com/220248.html) on LJ 10/24/12.

The moment in which Arthur presses his lips to Merlin's shoulder is something akin to a homecoming. The skin therein is lush yet taut, and, most importantly, it belongs to him and him alone. Kissing it is a thrill like no other, it elicits a rush of blood, an inhalation of breath, a quickening of pulse; all of these things can be attributed to that simple action. 

Arthur marvels at this revelation.

Merlin cranes his neck, granting royal lips the access they so richly demand in the thick night air. His own hands wind around his sire's back, the expanse of warm skin beneath his fingertips like something from the most fevered of dreams. It's something he craves, something that has become key to his very existence in the most basic of manners. 

Arthur pulls back to study his lover, and it's with a visage full of worry that he brushes ebony hair back from blue eyes. Merlin knows that look and he, wordlessly, attempts to squash it with the softest of smiles. 

Worry is not welcome tonight.

His efforts are successful and Arthur returns the smile in kind, leaning down to press his cheek against Merlin's own, Merlin eager for his touch. Fingertips caress bare arms as their lips meet finally... 

(blessedly)

...repeatedly.

Bodies devoid of clothing shift sinuously beneath scarlet sheets as they continue to map out each other's mouths. Their legs tangle together, Merlin's arms firmly around the Arthur's waist as their kisses continue to convey things that mere words could never convey sufficiently. Merlin sighs contentedly into Arthur's lips and Arthur, in response, kisses him with even more fervor, hoping to hear that sweet sound again as a silent conversation builds between them. 

_You are mine._

Merlin shivers. 

_I've always been yours._

Arthur concedes this point with a gruff moan which Merlin swallows eagerly. 

They break for air, and Merlin picks his moment to pounce, reversing their positions with a victorious, wicked grin that causes every drop of blood in the prince's body to rush southward. Arthur dares to look into Merlin's eyes and his heart gallops away with a speed that rivals that of the prize stallion in the stables. He wonders if he will ever see it again.

While it may be a desire that he doesn't give voice to, he secretly loves for Merlin to take control when they are in each other's arms. While Merlin has never offered any complaints in the past, content to let Arthur dominate him in bed, Arthur himself occasionally feels the need to submit completely. It happens, but not terribly often

For his part, Merlin revels in these moments. He's lost count of just how many times fate has forced him to hide away the very essence of his being in his master's

(lover's)

presence. When they are together like this, however, they are equals in a way that they can never be in the light of day. He presses a kiss to Arthur's trembling jawline, both of their bodies awakening in sync as royal hands travel down Merlin's bare back. Abruptly, Merlin pulls him up into a sitting position, his hands stronger than Arthur would have thought they could be. He fists his hands in the hair at the nape of Arthur's neck and pulls hard, Arthur's head falling back with a hiss. 

Presented now with a throat and neck to feast on, Merlin does precisely that, delivering sharp bites and sucking kisses along Arthur's skin. Momentarily, Merlin wonders how Arthur will be able to explain the marks away tomorrow, but that's a thought that doesn't trouble Merlin for long because now Arthur has grabbed him roughly and is kissing him with an urgency they've not yet visited tonight.

Said urgency is displayed further when Arthur releases him suddenly, their breaths mingling, lips still touching. He turns over and raises himself up on his knees, letting Merlin know that he intends to submit completely tonight. The next few minutes pass in a haze of want and lust and before either of them know what's happening, Merlin has positioned himself and with shaking hands, guides himself into Arthur's body. 

When Merlin sheaths himself fully, he has to pause for a moment to collect his breath. Overcome with a want that is every bit emotional as well as physical, he kisses Arthur's back a few times in an attempt to regain his composure, lest he act rashly and cause this to end much sooner than he would like. These moments between them are precious and few, and he wants to make it last, to map out each moment and store it in his mind permanently.

Arthur grits his teeth, his breath labored as he struggles to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of being filled so completely. He hopes that he never adjusts to it fully, for every time he experiences it, the thrill that rushes through him is an incredibly potent aphrodisiac. It's a wanton submission, the sort that would outrage his father if he were ever to find out his son indulged thusly. 

_That_ thought causes Arthur grin wickedly into the pillow his cheek is pressed against. 

And yet the grin shifts into a gasp as Merlin begins to move inside him, and suddenly all he can think about is heat and skin and pleasure like no other. He also finds himself wishing momentarily that he could be face to face with Merlin so he could take in every bit of his lover's being. From the planes and angles of his body, to the constant warmth that his blue eyes hold, to the way his hair curls slightly when damp from exertion, Merlin is nothing short of stunning in these intimate moments they share. 

He twists his hips, pushing back to meet Merlin's thrusts in a silent plea for Merlin to move faster. Arthur wants it, needs it like that tonight, wants to create and nurture a burning urgency that will consume them both. His hands bunch in the bedclothes and he can feel the muscles in his neck tense as he grits his teeth. 

It becomes a carnal game of give and take from there, flesh meeting with slaps and grunts and moans peppered with the kind of words only suited for the privacy of Arthur's chambers. The lone candle perched near the bed flickers erratically until it dies, plunging the two of them into nothing but moonlight. Arthur's hand works between his legs smoothly, his body screaming out its approval when Merlin shifts his thrusts to the left just a bit.

The contact they have isn't enough for Merlin and he presses his chest to Arthur's back in an attempt to create even more. He leaves sucking kisses all over Arthur's spine, his hands struggling to securely hold onto the prince's sweat-covered hips as their movements increase in speed and severity. The bed shakes in protest at the violent rocking taking place atop it; Arthur is dimly aware of this as he douses his bedclothes with his release, Merlin's name on his lips all the while. He squeezes and tugs himself until every last drop of pleasure has been claimed before collapsing into his pillow with a jagged breath.

Merlin is careening towards his own release and makes to squeeze his eyes shut until he remembers that, in this particular position, he doesn't have to. Arthur has never noticed that he has never been able to look into Merlin's eyes when he comes for fear of a flash of gold making it's presence known. Typically, in that moment, Merlin will lean up, wind his fingers into Arthur's hair and moan into his ear as he rides out his pleasure, the two of them cheek to cheek.

When Merlin finally peaks, his hips pistoning madly, a small blast of amber light reflects off Arthur's sweat-soaked back. The sight actually increases the intensity of his orgasm and he finds himself groaning in stark pleasure as he rides it out. How could he keep quiet, when he finds himself wondering in that moment how Arthur's own eyes might look bathed in such light?

He hopes that someday he will discover the answer to that particular question.

They part, Merlin sliding free wetly as Arthur turns to him. Both of them are sated and sore and spent. Still, Arthur reaches for Merlin with one outstretched hand which Merlin takes happily. He allows himself to be pulled into Arthur's arms, to be kissed softly, to be held as he comes down from his physical high, their shared emotional high buzzing around them both still. 

Their eyes meet for a moment; it's all they need. It's an old familiar scene between them, certainly, but it's one that neither of them is tiring of in the least.

For you see, it's with every fiber of his magical being that Merlin loves Arthur.

_I would die for you._

And it is with total abandon and devotion that Arthur loves Merlin.

_And I, for you._


End file.
